Quick Buck It Up!
by Zeu
Summary: Cece and Rocky try coming up with a plan to get enough money to save Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy.
1. Chapter 1: Job Search

**Author's Note: This is a new version of my old story Quick Buck It Up! So I decided to rewrite it and try to make the chapters longer.**

The young girls Rocky and Cece are in quite a pickle. They are trying to come up with a plan to earn enough money quickly to help Miss Nancy pay her loan and reopen her dance studio. The beautiful girls are in Cece's bedroom, with Rocky pacing around and Cece lying in her bed reading the local porn shop's magazine, which happens to belong to her mom. Rocky stops and says, "Dammit Cece! Stop reading your mom's magazine and think!"

"Ugh!" Cece puts down the magazine. "If you must know, I am helping. I'm looking for job openings."

"In a porn magazine? And why did your mom allow you to read that?"

"Uh...She felt I-I was old enough."

"Old enough!? No you're not! Give me that" Rocky gets on bed and takes the magazine out of Cece's hands.

"Wait!" Cries out Cece, "I was reading about a two job openings!"

"For a porno?"

"No. For a strip club that is nearby."

"No way Cece!"

"But it's the fastest way to earn money." Cece bits her lip. "And while we're there...we could..."

"We could what?"

"We could...also, maybe...prostitute ourselves outside." Cece finishes her sentence with a whisper. Rocky gets closer to Cece and says, "What was that?"

"I said...prostitu-"

"No no no no NO! N-O! Don't finish your sentence! We are not going to become strippers and prostitutes as well! Just no!"

"But Rocky! Like this we could make enough money for Ms. Nancy and more." Rocky stares at Cece hesitantly. "Fine," sighs Rocky. "But its to help Ms. Nancy and once we make enough money we're quitting. You got that?"

"Oh yeah."

The girls leave the apartment. Cece leaving cheerfully, and Rocky with what seems to be a face mixed with anger and disgust. They soon arrive at the strip club. The strip club is a 3 story building between a porn shop and...a barber shop? No wait its a bar with a barber's pole for some reason.

The girls enter the club. Once inside some people gave them stares, some are from horny men and women, and puzzled workers. Then Cece and Rocky both feel a guy rubbing their asses. Cece turns and winks at the man, and Rocky walks forward in disgust. Cece whipsers to the man, "Wait for me." She goes back to Rocky. A woman wearing a g-string and a vest, without a bra, walks up to them and asks, "Can I help your girls?"

Rocky asks her, "Yeah, do you know where the owner is at.?"

"You're looking at her. The name is Elene. What can I do for you fine looking ladies."

Cece says, "We're here for the two job openings."

"First let's head up to my office on the third floor." Elene leads the girls. Once there, Elene sits down behind her desk and tells them to have a sit. "Well then the both of you want to be strippers?"

"Yes." Both said simultaneously.

"Hm...Okay."

"What?" said a puzzled Rocky.

"What?"

"That's it. No interview. No application. No nothing."

"Nope. Both of you are pretty and I think you girls can learn on the job."

Cece raises her hand and asks, "May I ask a question?"

"Yes," replies Elene.

"What happens on the second floor? Oh and another, how were you able to start this strip club?"

Elene smiles. "I knew you girls also wanted to stand outside and get lucky. Well this isn't just a strip club, its also a brothel."

"A brothel?" Interrupts Cece.

Rocky answers, "Its a whore house."

"Oh!"

Elene continues, "Back to my point. The second floor has six bedrooms just for sex. And we have two booths with glory holes. They're both on the first floor. Now on to answer your second question. I was the slut of my school. I just loved sex so much I dropped out and became a whore. When I turned 18, a friend and I filmed amateur porno. A few months later, we were contacted by many porn studios. We did many films and someday I meet my husband. He was pressured to direct a porn film of my friend and I getting gangbang by a bunch of cops. Soon we started dating and we got married along with my friend. Before you ask, yes I'm in a...three way marriage with my friend and my best director. It took a lot to persuade the priest to marry us, by that I mean tons of blowjobs and hours of doggy style." Elene stops and turns the picture on the desk. "Here I am in the middle. To the left is my husband Roger and to the right is my wife Holly. After our marriage we decided to open a strip club slash brothel since we had ton of money made from our films.. We had some legal troubles, but we persuaded the mayor. I mean me and Holly. On the day of my 28th birthday, we opened Three's Strip. We've been in business for seven years. I work as the owner, Holly as the manager, Roger as bartender, and I have a younger sister, Violet whose 24, working as a stripper and sometimes helps Roger. Oh and I should tell this. You've seen the bar next door?"

Rocky and Cece shake their heads yes.

"Well that used to be a barber shop, until Roger bought it. He said he wasn't getting enough customers. Yet he spends most of his time here. Well any other questions? If not then just head on down to the basement. There we have showers and the dressing room. Freshen up and wear whatever you want and just turn men on, fuck them, or whatever."

The girls head out. Elene picks up the phone. "Roger can you and Violet 'teach' our new workers when they're finish dressing up? Thanks. Bye sweetie!" She hangs up and leaves her office. She goes down to the end of the hall and enters the last room on the right. It happens to be a camera room. Elene switches a monitor to the dressing room camera.

Once down, the girls find themselves in a living room. There are two couches, a 64 in. TV, two big beds for five people, and drawers filled with sex toys. On the left side of the living room there is a door with a sign that reads, "DRESSING ROOM." And a few feet to the right is the door to the bathroom. On the opposite end is a small hallway that leads to the showers.

Rocky and Cece are greeted by the five girls relaxing in the living room. There are two sitting on a couch watching the TV. The other three are fondling each other on one of the beds. They enter the dressing room and are shocked by the number of sexy clothes and costumes. Cece quickly undresses and in seconds she is already naked, deciding what to wear. Rocky looks around. Behind her Cece is putting on short shorts, sleeveless shirt with the words, "Fuck Me!", and a biker's vest. "So I haven't heard you complain in the past half hour. What's up with that?" Says Cece after putting on the finishing touches of her clothes.

Rocky hesitates, "Honestly I feel like I might enjoy this." She takes off her shirt and puts on a sports bra, showing some underboob. "This could actually work." She takes off her pants and panties, putting on a smaller pink panty. "Ready! Are you ready Cece?"

"Yeah!" The girls walk up stairs. Cece looks around for the man they meet in the beginning. Rocky heads to the bar. She sits down and breaths in and out. "First day on the job?"

Rocky looks up to see a young girl, with long flowing brown hair, who looks almost as old as her. Rocky responds, "Yeah. By any chance you're Violet."

Violet smiles. "So my sister told you about me. That's good. This means she sees something special in both of you. Where's your friend?"

Rocky turns and looks around. "I don't know. She just started walking around."

"She probably all ready found her first customer. Well my sister told me and Roger to-"

"Teach you the ropes." Interrupted a man who looks like a body builder. "I'm Roger."

Rocky makes a confused face. "Teach us the ropes." Seconds later she began to understand. "U-uh...Yeah...We..I'll need...help." said Rocky embarrassingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been working on new stories. I just started on this chapter yesterday, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**

Wondering where Cece is at? She's already in one of the rooms making out with George Sanderson, the man who groped her ass. George pulls Cece's vest off, as he and Cece's tongues clash. Cece pulls away and takes off her shirt, revealing her small b cup boobs. George helps her slip off her short shorts and panties off.

George slips a finger in Cece's pussy. She moans a bit. Cece turns to George and they continue making out, now with George fingering her.

Two doors down, Rocky is already in the midst of her training. Rocky is getting her big c cups boobs sucked by Violet. While Roger is downstairs using his long tongue exploring the depths of Rocky's pussy. "So how is it?" Asks Violet as she caresses Rocky's boobs.

"Uh...Gr-eat!" Replied Rocky. Soon there's knocking at the door. Roger stops from his licking, and opens the door. The person is Elene, she comes in. "Sorry to cut your training short Rocky, but I need you."

"For what?" Asks Rocky as she pulls her pants up.

"Well one of our finest clients wants a house call."

"House call? You guys do those?" Questioned Rocky after putting on her sports bra.

"Yeah, and like I said this is one of our finest clients."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Well...He's into black girls and Alexa is out sick, Carla is busy with another client, and Trisha is visiting her sister. So we need you to go to the Williams Hotel. He'll be waiting for you outside the front entrance."

"The Williams Hotel!? That's one of the most expensive hotels in Chicago!"

"Yeah! Now let's go, we don't have more time to chitchat! I'll take you over there."

George is sitting on the edge of the bed. Cece is down on her knees, nibbling on his balls. "You say this is your first time!?" Asks an astonished George. Cece nods her head yes, as she continues to nibble and lick his balls. She stops and says, "But I've spied on my mom fucking my brother, strangers, and co-workers. I also did some practice with my mom's dildo."

"Your mom had sex with your brother?" asks George.

"Well not sex, just tease him. She does it so much, that I once saw Flynn masturbate and cum on one of Mom's panties, while she was in the bathroom. There's a chance they had sex when I wasn't home, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm..." George looks at the clock that is to the right of the door. "Sorry Cece. I need to go, but I'll be back later or tomorrow."

"You better." The two kiss, and with that, George qucikly gets dressed and dashes out.

"Fuck! He forgot to pay me!"


End file.
